siempre a tu lado
by Floresita AP
Summary: este un sesshoxkagu
1. Chapter 1

Flor: hola amigos, les quiero decir que dejare un momento mi otro fic de "preguntas y retos a los personajes de inuyasha" y empezaremos con un fanfic que se me ocurrió hace unos días de una parejita secreta

Inuyasha: y ahora que pareja, no me digas que es de mi y de kagome

Flor: no esta vez seria para otra ocasión, es una parejita que me gusta

Kagome: y cual es

Flor: pues…. adivinen

Kikyo: de mi e inuyasha

Flor: como crees jamas, ni lo sueñes

Sango: ya pues dinos por favor va hacer difícil de adivinar, como tienes hartas parejas que te gustan

Flor: esta bien lo dire y es…..

Todos: CUAL¡

Flor: pero que impacientes esta bien la pareja de esta historia es…. Sesshomaru x kagura

Todos: QUE?¡

Flor: jejejej esque me gusta

Inu8 no taisho: SIII QUIERO ESCUCHAR LA HISTORIA

Flor: bien, como sesshomaru y kagura no dicen nada, pues empezemos

Naraku: no ni lo sueñes, ella no va a participar en esas historias

Kagura: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo

Sesshomaru: yo también

Flor: ya chicos es solo una historia, como creen que va hacer verdad

Kagome: ya dejen de discutir, quiero escuchar la historia

Inuyasha: les dire que los pensamientos de los personajes están en *

Kagome: y los comentarios de nosotros están en () y en negritas

Flor: bien EMPEZEMOS¡

 _Mokono y kagura_

Era una dia agradable, un joven yokai caminaba con sus acompañantes, jaken, y ah-un, caminaban sin rumbo por todos lugares, ya que después de haber derrotado a naraku, el dejo a rin en la aldea de la anciana kaede, el y yaken se fueron, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que una de las extenciones de naraku estaba viva **(flor: ya se imaginaran quien es jiijjiji. inuyasha: esta loca)** si me refiero a kagura ya que sobrevivio hasta el fin de naraku, y ahora era libre, estaba feliz y de alegría al conseguir su libertad, pero kagura no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ella no sabia que se había enamorado de alguien especial **(flor: jiijijji mi imaginación es buena. Kagome: siii continua)**. Estaba caminando por ahí mal herida pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie apareció **(flor: noooo y ahora que le paso. Inuyasha: supongo que no fue naraku. Flor: no… continuemos)** ella antes de perder el conocimiento recordó lo que le paso hace unos momentos.

 **Flash de nuevo**

Kagura estaba caminando cuando de pronto se cruzo con un yokai

¿?: mira nada mas que chica mas bonita **(bankotsu: pues claro que es bonita acaso son ciegos. Flor: ayy bankotsu arruinaste la historia. Bankotsu: ups)**

Kagura: que es los quieres con migo **-** dijo asustada **(flor: pues porque … porque después de aver derrotado a naraku ella perdió su abanico y sus plumas)**

¿?: tranquila no te voy a hacer nada lo que quiero es que me des tus almas

Kagura: no te atreveras a hacer eso

¿?: pues lo hare y para eso me presentare mi nombre es sensei

Kagura: no era necesario que te presentes

Sensei: bien ahora que me presente prepárate por que moriras- ataco a kagura y ella cayo herida.

Sensei saco un medallón devorador de almas y absorbio unas cuantas almas de kagura, y ella estaba herida y sin fuerzas

Sensei: no puede ser esas son todas las almas que puede absorber- dio un pequeño suspiro y se acerca a kagura para atacarla de nuevo- bien crees que te vas salvar de esto- el ataco y kagura quedo mas herida de lo que estaba antes y sensei se fue

Kagura hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y caminar y asi termino inconsiente

Fin del flash back

En otro lugar una anciana caminaba por el bosque y encontró el cuerpo de una mujer herida e inconciente **(kagura: no me digas, seguro soy yo. Flor: jjijijiji..siii)** aesa mujer, la anciana se llamaba katsume y cuando se acerco a kagura de dio cuenta de sus heridas.

Katsume: no puede ser, que le paso a esa niña esta muy herida será mejor llevarla a la aldea, llamare algunos aldeanos para que se la lleven

Katsume llamo a los aldeanos y llevaron a kagura a la aldea de la anciana, katsume curo sus heridas. Después de un tiempo kagura despertó mas recuperada y con fuerzas pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño. Salio de la habitación y se encontró con varios aldeanos.

Kagura: donde estoy- se preguntaba confundida

¿?: asi que tu eres la chica que la anciana katsume trajo a esta aldea- una voz detrás de kagura se escucho y se encontró con un yokai con un ezpresion amable

Kagura: quien eres tu- dijo ella alejándose unos pasos de ese yokai

¿?: porque tanto miedo, crees que te voy a hacer algo- dijo el chico y kagura solo asintió- tranquila no te voy a hacer nada yo soy el protector de esa aldea

Kagura: aya- se tranquiliza- y como te llamas

¿?: pues- agarra las manos de la chica- me llamo mokono es un gusto conocerte- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla **(flor: ohhhh amor a primera vista. Inuyasha: puedes continuar)**.

Kagura: se sorprendió ante la actitud del joven- yo me llamo…

Mokono: interrumpe su frase- kagura, asi es tu nombre ¿no?

Kagura: si- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Mokono correspondio la mirada y poco a poco el chico se cerca mas a kagura hasta quedar un centímetro de ella pero alguien los interrumpe **(flor: por que, estaba interesante inuyasha: ja ami que me importa)**

¿?: hijo te estoy llamando para..-de pronto vio a kagura- imterrumpo algo

Mokono: no nada- se aleja de la chica- para que me llamas

¿?: pues quiero que vallas a la otra aldea por que unos moustros están atacando ese lugar

Mokono: si ya me voy adiós- se fue

¿?: hola mi nombre es kenai mucho gusto

Kagura- hola …. Seguro ya me conocen

Kenai: si te conozco

Kagura: aya

Kenai: me pareces familiar

Kagura: asi y a quien

Kenai: pues eres igualita a amisa

Kagura: amisa?

Kenai: la prometida de mi hijo pero lamentablemente murió

Kagura: no sabia lo siento por preguntar

Kenai: seguro es amable con tigo por que la recuerdas

Kagura: entiendo….. me tengo que ir

Kenai: a donde

Kagura: a caminar por ahí

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encuentra un yokai rn una aldea humana discutiendo con uokai pequeño en forma de sapo

Jaken: pero amo bonito por que le puedo acompañar

Sesshomaru: por que simplemente me estorbas- se eleva por los aires

Jaken: amo bonito no me deje- empezando a lloriquear

Rin: señor jaken el señor sesshomaru tiene razón debe quedarse o si no le ocurrirá algo malo

Jaken cállate niña tonta

Continuara

Flor: Hola de nuevo chicos y que les parecio

Kagura: me parecio estúpido

Flor: que mala agradecida como te atreves a decir eso sobre mi fic

Kagura: por que se me da la gana

Flor: estúpida

Kagura: loca

Sara: se pueden dejar de insultar

Kagura: ati quien te metio cadáver viviente

Sara: solo preguntaba

Kagura: ash pero que historia mas aburrida

Flor: no digas mas bueno chicos eso fue todo asi que dejen sus lindos riewes bye

Todos: sayonara


	2. encuentro

Flor: holaaa de nuevo en este fanfic

Inuyasha: oye loca no tienes nada que hacer

Flor: no

Inuyasha: ¿nunca nos dejaras en paz?

Flor: no

Inuyasha: mierda eres una loca

Flor: ijijjiij pues que esperabas….y bien continuamos

Kagome: por mi está bien

Flor: ok aquí está el otro capítulo ojala les guste

Llego la noche y kagura se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente ella estaba lista para partir.

Kenai: ojala te hubieras quedado o si no mi hijo…

Kagura: - la interrumpe- si ya se, se pondrá triste….pero tengo que irme ojala los visite muy pronto

Kenai: de acuerdo te esperamos

Kagura: adiós

Ella se aleja de la aldea, caminaba sin rumbo a donde ir, lo único que estaba haciendo es buscar su abanico y sus plumas pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba. De pronto alguien la ataca ese ataque le pareció conocido y ella sabía de quien era, **(flor: ya me imagino de quien es el ataque jejeje. Inuyasha: es una loca sin remedio)** kagura logra esquivarlo y se calló al suelo, ella voltea para ver quién era y se figo que era sesshomaru.

Kagura: pero ¿Por qué? – ella le pregunto estaba media confundida en su mente se preguntaba cuál era el motivo.

Sesshomaru: pensaba que era un demonio – se acercaba y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – ¿te ayudo? – la pregunto

Kagura: no es necesario yo puedo sola – se levanta del suelo, pero después de eso se encuentra con los ojos amarillos del yokai.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, kagura retrocedía varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras sesshomaru se acercaba a ella, kagura daba muchos pasos atrás hasta que choco a un árbol y ya no tenía escapatoria, por otro lado él acercaba cada vez más, ella ya no sabía que hacer, sesshomaru se acercaba al rostro de kagura, pero ella a tiempo volteo su cabeza para otro lado, antes de que pasara **(flor: me pregunto qué cosa iba a pasar. Kagome: pues yo no lo sé).**

Kagura: no tengo tiempo para eso

Sesshomaru: ¿enserio? Tu cara me dice otra cosa

Kagura: eso ya no me importa lo único que quiero es que me dejes ir – se voltea y lo mira con una fría mirada

Sesshomaru: no te soltare – después de decir esas palabras rápidamente se acercaba a ella, pero kagura empujo a sesshomaru

Kagura: me tengo que ir y no me vuelvas a buscar – se voltea para irse pero sesshomaru la golpea y la deja inconsciente

Sesshomaru la carga para llevársela quien sabe a dónde, mientras caminaba miraba su rostro. Caminaba y caminaba hasta que se eleva para llegar a un lugar y era el catillo de la madre de sesshomaru, cuando llega su madre se queda observando a kagura y ella pregunta

Irasue: dime ¿Quién es ella?

Sesshomaru: no es de tu incumbencia

Irasue: como siempre no eres muy amable hijo

Sesshomru: ¿hay alguna habitación vacía?

Irasue: si, esta detrás del jardín

Sesshomaru se dirige a donde su madre le dijo, cuando llego a la habitación la recostó en la cama **(flor: jejej no sean mal pensados después se va a ir)** y después sale de la habitación y a deja sola. Esperaba y esperaba hasta que de pronto vino su madre.

Sesshomaru: que haces aquí madre

Irasue: ¿Por qué trajiste a esta chica?

Sesshomary: ya te lo dije no es de tu incumbencia

Irasue: bueno no importa….parece que estas volviéndote como tu padre

Sesshomaru: ¿porque lo dices?

Irasue: porque te estas volviendo más amable de lo común así que tensseiga tenía razón siempre habido un cambio en tu corazón

Sesshomaru: - antes de irse le dice a su madre – si ella despierta le dices que no salga de este lugar

Irasue: de acuerdo confía en mi

Continuara

Flor: después de tanto tiempo acá esta el segundo capitulo que les pareció

Kagura: ya lo he dicho miles de veces este fanfic es muy tonto

Flor: yo no pedí tu opinión

Kagome: por favor no hay que empezar a pelear hay que ser unidos

Flor: pues ella empezó

Kagome: no me importa

Flor: ash olvídenlo….bueno amigos aquí está el otro capítulo pero les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿quieren lemmon? Y si lo quieren díganmelo en los comentarios yo lo escribo con gusto

Todos: lemmon nooooooo!

Flor: no se quejen…bien amigos nos vamos bye

Todos: sayonara


	3. capitulo 3

Flor: holaaaaaaaa estoy muy feliz por que ya sali de vacaciones y estare mas atenta a mi fanfic

Inuyasha: ahí va….ahi va….alla se va, la loca…. - señalando a flor

Kagome: inuyasha ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: - en el suelo comiendo tierra – kagome

Kagome: pórtate bien inuyasha

Flor: ja en tu cara hibrido

Inuyasha: si tu tambien lo eres

Flor: - mueve sus orejas de perro – ya me cansaste

Kagome: ya no peleen venimos aquí a escuchar la historia no a pelear

Flor: si ya lo se…continuemos

Kagura se despertó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, salio del cuarto iba a irse pero alguien la detuvo.

Irasue: disculpa pero no puedes irte

Kagura: - voltea – quien es usted

Irasue: me llamo irasue soy la madre de sesshomaru

Kagura: - se impresiona – que el me trajo hasta aquí

Irasue: si

Kagura: puedo hablar con el

Irasue: claro puedes ir a buscarlo

Kagura: grasias

Kagura buscaba a sesshomaru pero no lo encontraba, se canso de buscarlo se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, en ese momento alguien le tapa los ojos con sus dos manos

XXX: adivina quien soy

Kagura: sesshomaru puedes soltarme

Sesshomaru: - la destapa los ojos – que inteligente

Kagura: - se voltea para verlo – dime porque me trajiste aquí

Sesshomaru: yo no hago esto muy a menudo pero por ti lo hare…¿te casarías con migo? **(flor: waaaaa que hermoso)**

Kagura se quedó atónita no sabia que responder, se quedo pensando por un buen tiempo, todo estaba silencioso

Sesshomaru: ¿no me vas a responder?

Kagura: eh…yo…si quiero casarme contigo

Sesshomaru: me alegra mucho escuchar eso

Sesshomaru se acercaba mas al rostro de kagura, y ella cada vez que sesshomaru se acercaba a ella abria los ojos, asi poco a poco ellos acercaban sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios, se besaron con mucha ternura, hasta que el beso fluyo mas haciendo que ellos moviendo sus bocas, despues de unos minutos se separaron, sesshomaru agarro de la mano a kagura para llevarla a una habitación, ya en la habitación de volvieron a besar.

Mientras se besaban, sesshomaru agarro de la cintura a kagura, la empezó a acariciar y desvestirla, y ella empezó a desvestir a su amante, los besos de sesshomaru empezaron a bajar hacia el cuello de su amada, ella soltaba gemidos por lo que sesshomaru hacia, sesshomaru recostó a kagura en la cama para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, asi poco a poco los besos de sesshomaru fueron bajando, y despues unio de nuevo sus labios con los de kagura, despues de eso kagura abrió las piernas, para unirse con sesshomaru, y el con una sonrisa la siguió la corriente, y se conecto con ella, cuando terminaron se durmieron por el cansancio y esperando el dia siguiente

Flor: ahhhhhh no se que decirles soy una inútil

Kagome: y ahora por que

Flor: no se escribir lemon….amigos los siento por el lemon que escribi esque es la primera que escribo ese tipo de cosas además tengo 15 años y por eso no lo hice tan explicito ojala me perdonen bueno eso es todo bye

Todos: sayonara


	4. feliz navidad

flor: holaaaaaaa estoy aquí de nuevo...bueno solo para desearles feliz navidad y ojala la pasen lindo son sus seres mas queridos y feliz navidad

inuyasha: y nosotros que

flor: si a ustedes también feliz navidad a los siguientes personajes

A Kagome: que a pesar de viajar a dos mundos tienes a varios amigos con quien confiar

A sango y kirara: aunque hayan perdido a su familia siguen adelante

A inuyasha: que a pesar de ser un híbrido tiene sentimientos

A miroku: igualmente te voy a decir a pesar de ser mujeriego eres una persona amable y honesta (bueno no en todos los casos)

A shippo: que por lo que le paso al perder a su padre sigue sonriendo

A rin: que a pesar de que estuviste abandonada y fuiste atacada sigues siendo feliz

A jaken: bueno solo te diré feliz navidad

A sesshomaru: eres una persona fría pero tienes sentimientos

A naraku: aunque lo odie a el también le deseo lo mejor

A kanna: a ti también te deseo lo mejor

A kagura: por luchar por lo que deseas

A kohaku: viviste una vida muy triste pero lograste sobrevivir

A ayame y koga: ustedes perdieron a todos sus amigos y camaradas pero siguen adelante

A kikyo: que revivió varias veces para poder cumplir su deseo

A sara: eres mi personaje favorito y me agradas te deseo una feliz navidad

flor: bueno en pocas palabras ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS !

todos: FELIZ NAVIDAD

flor: bueno eso es todo bye

todos: sayonara


	5. capitulo 5

Flor: hola tiempo sin aparecer

Inuyasha: y pensaba que nunca volverá

Flor: jejej es verdad perdón por el retraso es que tuve que poner toda mi imaginación para este último capítulo de la historia además me están pidiendo que aparezca koga y ayame y tuve que cambiar un poquito la historia pero la espera valió la pena ahora si continuemos con la historia

Ya amaneció y en una aldea se encuentra inuyasha y kagome conversando con rin

Kagome: ¿enserio eso te dijo la madre de sesshomaru?

Rin: si la señorita kagura y el señor sesshomaru se van a casar

Inuyasha: ja sabía que algún día eso iba a pasar

Kagome: sesshomaru cambio mucho

Rin: si él es muy amable

Kagome: si se nota

Despues viene la anciana kaede con koga y ayame

Kagome: hola koga, hola ayame

Koga: hola kagome

Inuyasha: grrrr que haces aquí lobo sarnoso

Koga: solo vengo a visitarlos bestia

Inuyasha: en ese caso no te acerques a kagome

Koga: no te metas en mis asuntos – en ese momento koga e inuyasha chocan sus frentes y empiezan a gruñir

Kagome: oigan no peleen

Ayame: koga por favor ya cálmate

Mientras ellos se peleaban, en el castillo de la señora irasue, kagura se encontraba caminando por los jardines cuando de pronto aparece irasue.

Irasue: buenos días

Kagura: buenos días señora irasue

Irasue: ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con mi hijo?

Kagura: si ¿Por qué lo pregunta? , ¿Le molesta?

Irasue: no, todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz de eso….y cuando se van a casar

Kagura: muy pronto, no se sabe cuando

Irasue: a ya…. Bueno ya me voy – se va

Kagura de nuevo se quedó sola en el jardín cuando de repente aparece sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: hola

Kagura: hola

Sesshomaru: acabo de ver a mi madre

Kagura: si vino aquí y se fue

Hubo mucho silencio y después….

Sesshomaru: oye kagura – la mira

Kagura: dime – le devuelve la mirada

Sesshomaru: solo te diré que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos – la abraza

Kagura: - corresponde el abrazo – tienes razón desde ahora en adelante estare siempre a tu lado – y asi siguieron abrazandose

FIN

Flor: colorin colorado….

sesshomaru: - la interrumpe – esta pesadilla ha terminado

Flor: siempre me robas la frase

sesshomaru: hmp

Flor - suspira – bueno amigos y amigas eso es todo nos vemos en otra historia bye

Todos: sayonara


End file.
